Parasite
by Willelmnia
Summary: Le parasite n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit.


**Titre :** Parasite

**Auteur :** Sadly

**Série :** Heu... Candy ! ... non, Gundam wing, je crois ?

**Genre :** POV de Duo

**Couple :** R+1 lol 1x2

**Disclamer: Je suis malheureusement obligé de le dire : les g-boys sont pas à moi, je voudrais bien mais le père noel veut pas me les donner, pourtant, z'ai été sage, snif... c'est pô juste ça, et puis j'peux toujours leur posez la question, histoire de savoir si ils veulent bien.**

Alors vous voulez bien être à moâ ???

g-boys: . . .

Sadly: ben quoi, vous répondez pas ?

g-boys: . . .

Sadly : j'ai compris T.T

**Un grand merci à Shini-noeru pour la correction.**

J'espère que ce texte vous plaira,

Bonne lecture

¤

**Parasite**

¤

_Le parasite n'est pas toujours celui que l'on croit_

Un parasite.

Je suis un parasite.

Voilà ce que Miss Peacecraft pense de moi.

Voilà comment elle me définit.

Cette garce.

Comment je le sais ?

Tout simplement parce qu'elle me l'a dit.

Je la hais plus que tout.

Je sais qu'elle me déteste autant que je la déteste.

C'est dans nos gênes on ne peut y échapper.

J'en ai marre.

Je ne la supporte plus.

Alors maintenant j'ai la haine, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Jamais personne n'avait osé me parler de cette façon, ni me comparer à un parasite.

J'ai encore du mal à y croire.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un affreux cauchemar.

Comment a-t-elle pu ?

Mais pour que vous compreniez, je vais tout vous raconter dans les moindres détails.

¤

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce matin-là. J'étais tranquille dans mon bureau. Je n'emmerdais personne, je relisais un dossier que je devais rendre à Quatre dans l'après midi.

Quand le téléphone a sonné. Je me suis demandé qui pouvait m'appeler, pour le savoir je décrochai le téléphone et la voix de ma secrétaire se fit entendre. Je lui demandai poliment ce qu'elle me voulait et elle m'annonça que Mlle Peacecraft était là et voulait absolument me voir.

Réléna venait me voir. C'était le monde à l'envers, j'ai même cru à une blague mais je n'ai pas ris quand Claire, ma secrétaire a frappé à la porte et est entrée avec Réléna.

J'étais sous le choc, que me valait la visite de sa majesté en personne ?

Je me suis toute suite méfié car nous savions tous les deux la rivalité qui nous liait.

¤

Donc Réléna est venu me voir, franchement elle a vraiment le don de me pourrir la vie celle-là. Réléna n'est pas une idiote, elle sait très bien que le lien qui nous unie Heero et moi est très fort. Nous avons fait la guerre ensemble, Heero a apprit à me faire confiance comme j'ai appris à avoir confiance en lui.

Nous sommes amis et à aucun moment il n'a été question d'amour entre lui et moi. Heero ne m'aime pas comme moi je peux l'aimer, je le sais et j'en suis conscient et je pensais qu'elle le savait aussi.

Apparemment non.

_- Réléna, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite de si bonne heure ?_

_- Ne te moque pas de moi Duo._

_- Mais je n'oserai pas._

Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'être gentil avec elle, elle venait de me déranger alors elle en assumerait les conséquences, c'est tout.

Je reconnais que Réléna est une fille intelligente, elle a réussit à ramener la paix et elle peut être déterminée quand elle le veut.

Seulement, je ne peux pas la voir, elle et moi, on n'est pas fait pour s'entendre et je pense que c'est ce qu'elle ressent à mon égard.

Je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire que la princesse de la paix aime tout le monde. C'est faux et je le comprends, tout le monde n'est pas parfait. Ni elle, ni moi ne le sommes.

¤

_- Je vais être franche avec toi. Si je suis venue jusqu'ici, c'est pour te parler d'Heero._

Je n'ai rien dit et je l'ai laissé continuer son petit discours.

_- Je l'aime et je pense que tu l'as compris depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas là parce qu'Heero hésite entre nous deux, il n'hésite pas. Je sais qu'il m'a choisit._

Elle semblait si sur d'elle lorsqu'elle m'a dit ça, j'ai été surpris j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose.

_- C'est pour cette raison que je voudrais que tu lui avoues l'amour que tu lui portes._

A ce moment là, je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'elle me demandait. Pourquoi voulait-elle que je me déclare à Heero ? Mais peu importait ses raisons, je n'allais pas lui obéir non plus.

_- Tu es folle Réléna._

_- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, on sait très bien tous les deux ce que tu ressens pour lui._

_- Et même si c'est vrai, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?_

_- Je vais faire ma vie avec Heero et je ne veux pas de parasites dans ma relation avec lui._

Parasite.

L'insulte venait de tomber.

Alors voilà ce que j'étais pour elle ? Un vulgaire insecte qu'on écrase sans remords ? J'ai vu rouge à cet instant, de quel droit me parlait-elle de cette façon ? Ok, elle gouverne le royaume de Sank et moi je ne suis qu'un préventer, elle a beaucoup plus de pouvoir que moi mais je ne me laisse pas impressionner pour autant, croyez moi.

_- Et lorsque tu lui diras ce que tu ressens pour lui, Heero s'éloignera de toi._

_- Tu as l'air bien sur de toi, princesse ?_

Elle m'a sourit et j'ai eu un frisson en la voyant sourire de cette façon. Je n'étais pas impressionné, enfin un peu parce que je ne pensais pas qu'elle oserait faire une chose pareille, mais je connaissais ce genre de sourire, pour avoir moi même sourit ainsi, d'un air satisfait et arrogant.

_- Comment crois tu que Heero réagira quant il saura que celui qu'il considère comme son meilleur ami lui a caché qu'il l'aimait. Il se sentira trahi et il mettra de la distance entre vous._

¤

Sur ce coup là, elle n'avait pas tort, si Heero savait ce que je lui cachais il ne serait sûrement pas très enchanté. Surtout que je sais qu'Heero n'est pas attiré par les hommes, les pilotes de gundam ne sont pas tous gay, ont est pas au pays des merveilles là.

Je ne sais pas quelle réaction aurait Heero si je lui dis la vérité, elle non plus ne peut pas le savoir et même si à cet instant je la haïssais pour ses paroles, elle n'avait pas totalement tort.

_- Et si je n'ai pas envie de faire ce que tu demandes ?_

_- ..._

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Il fallait qu'elle trouve les bons mots pour me manipuler.

_- Duo, tu n'est pas stupide n'est ce pas ? Alors réfléchis, tu penses que tu pourras supporter de nous voir heureux, Heero et moi ? _

Non mais quel pétasse ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me sorte ce genre d'arguments. Elle me croyait con à ce point ou quoi ?

_- Dis moi Réléna tu m'as pris pour quoi ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?_

_- Non, Duo, tu ne vois rien. Car si tu ne fais rien, si tu ne dis pas à Heero que tu l'aimes je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Je te ferai souffrir comme jamais tu n'as souffert, tu comprendras ta douleur crois moi._

L'aurais-je sous-estimée ? Réléna me menaçait ouvertement et ça avait l'air de la réjouir.

_- Tu es cinglée, faut te faire soigner, la paix t'ai montée à la tête ma pauvre._

_- Peut être, mais je ne reculerai devant rien pour avoir Heero, alors prends garde à toi._

Elle souri et se leva, elle était calme et encore une fois très sûre d'elle.

Je l'ai regardé quitter mon bureau sans rien dire, j'étais encore surpris par ses dernières paroles.

¤

Evidement je n'ai rien dis à Heero, bien au contraire, je l'ai évité le plus souvent possible.

Comment j'aurai pu lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui ? J'avoue que sa réaction, s'il il l'apprenait, me fait un peu flipper.

Heero n'irait pas jusqu'à sortir son gun pour me tirer dessus.

Il n'a plus quinze ans, il a évolué.

Je crois, je l'espère en tout cas.

On ne sait jamais, des fois que Réléna mettrait ses menaces à exécution.

Donc, je me méfie.

¤

Shit.

Heero est là.

Ca fait quinze jours que je m'obstine à l'éviter.

Il n'a pas l'air content.

Mais on parle d'Heero là, c'est pas comme si il était souriant non plus.

Jouons la carte de l'autruche, je ne l'ai pas vu.

_- Duo._

Shit !

Reste calme Duo, Réléna ne lui à rien dit, j'en suis sur.

_- Tiens salut Heero, alors comment tu vas ?_

Souries Duo, fais comme si tu ne savais rien.

_- Hn, je peux te parler un instant ?_

_- Ok, heu... je passerai tout à l'heure pour..._

_- Non, tout de suite._

_- Ah, ok. _

_- Allons dans ton bureau._

_- Comme tu veux._

Je suis mal barré, cette garce de Réléna a tout balancé, je le sens. Heero à l'air méga fâché.

Je suis dans la merde.

Mon bureau sera ma tombe.

¤

Heero est entré et j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi.

Il me tourne le dos.

J'ai fermé les yeux un instant et j'ai respiré un grand coup, quand j'ai rouvert les yeux Heero me faisait face.

_- Elle avait raison._

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait puisque je le savais déjà.

Réléna avait raison.

La question était : que lui avait elle raconté ?

Malgré tout j'ai joué à Joe l'esquive.

Enfin, j'ai essayé.

_- De qui tu parles ?_

_- Tu le sais très bien._

Et oui, je le savais, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ?

Je ne perdais rien à tenter.

Alors je l'ai fait.

_- Si tu m'expliquais un peu, histoire que je comprenne ce que tu racontes._

_- Réléna m'a tout dit._

_- Dit quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté ?_

_- Tout._

_- Heero, bordel ! Fait des phrases, je pige que dalle._

_- Réléna est venue me voir, elle m'a parlé de tes sentiments pour moi._

Ca c'est du Heero, soit il ne me dit pas ce que je veux savoir, soit il va droit au but.

Il ne mâche pas ses mots en tout cas.

_- C'est quoi ces conneries ?_

_- Ne fais pas celui qui ne sait pas, Duo, pas avec moi._

Réléna lui avait tout dit, mais je n'allais pas me laissé faire si facilement.

Elle pensait m'avoir eu en racontant tout à Heero, et bien j'allais lui prouver le contraire.

_- Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu la crois, tu ne veux pas savoir ma version avant ? Elle a dit ça, point barre, je la crois ?_

_- Pourquoi m'aurait-elle menti ? Est ce qu'elle à des raisons de le faire, dis moi ?_

_- J'en sais rien._

_- Si Réléna m'a menti, dis moi que tout ce qu'elle dit est faux, dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas._

Heero venait de me piéger.

S'en était finit de moi.

Je soupirai, il me fallait du courage pour avouer à Heero ce que j'avais sur le coeur et ce n'était pas facile à faire.

_- Je mentirais si je te disais qu'elle a menti et je n'ai pas envie de te mentir. Tu es trop important pour moi. Puisque tu veux tout savoir, je vais te le dire._

_Oui, je t'aime. Je n'ai pas choisi de t'aimer, c'est comme ça._

_- Mais je..._

_- Tu aimes Réléna, oui je sais. Tu es mon meilleur ami Heero et je ne veux pas que mes sentiments t'éloignent de moi, même si je sais que c'est ce qui se va se passer. _

_- Si je suis ton meilleur ami pourquoi tu n'en a pas parlé plus tôt ?_

_- Je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop dur, je ne voulais pas que tu saches, que ton regard change, ce que je voulais éviter c'était que tu me détestes._

Maintenant que tout était dit je pouvais essayer de tourner la situation à mon avantage.

_- Pour moi le plus important c'est que tu sois heureux peu importe la personne et si pour que tu sois heureux il faut que je parte, que je sorte de ta vie alors je le ferai._

Heero sembla surpris de ce que je venais de dire, serait-il triste de me perdre ?

_- Pourquoi veux tu sortir de ma vie ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé une chose pareille !_

Je venais de toucher une corde sensible.

_- Je ne veux pas que mes sentiments pour toi te gêne en quoique se soit et je ne veux pas que tu es pitié de moi._

_- Mais Duo, d'où sort tu toutes ses conneries ? tu penses sincèrement que je vais te rejeter parce que tu es gay ? _

_- Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir caché que je t'aime ? _

_- Si je t'en veux, mais pas au point de te rayer de ma vie, on a partagé trop de choses ensemble pour que je te laisse me quitter._

_- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je pourrai croire que..._

_- Que quoi ?_

_- Que tu t'intéresses à moi._

_- Ce n'est pas le cas ?_

_- Hein ?_

J'avoue qu'a ce moment là, j'ai été très surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Heero me roule une pelle.

Il était pas censé aimer Réléna ?

J'étais pas censé être un obstacle à leur relation ?

Moi, le Parasite comme elle disait.

Apparemment j'étais dans le faux, et Réléna aussi.

Elle s'était fait un film sur sa relation avec Heero, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait et elle, elle avait cru qu'il était trop timide pour le lui avouer.

Quel conne celle là, j'vous jure.

Elle avait cru que si il ne lui parlait pas c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas y faire avec les filles, dans sa tête c'était clair que Heero l'aimait.

Mais elle avait tout faux.

Et le soi-disant parasite ben c'était pas moi.

C'était elle.

**Fin.**

**Une nouvel fic de finit ! j'en ai d'autre à finir... j'ai du boulot --**

**C'est la 2éme que je finis depuis le début de la semaine, si je continue comme ça je finirai toutes mes fics que j'ai commencé.**

**Faut que je garde le rythme !**

**Bisous à bientôt pour une prochaine fic,**

**Sadly**


End file.
